


HermitCraft One shots!

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F in the chat for Mumbo, F/M, Grian also has wings, Grian is immortal, Im not tagging all of the hermits--, M/M, Multi, Mumbo almost dies??? kinda???, Mumbo is not, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: One shots focused around HermitCraft!!Requests are open!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!! This book will be a W.I.P for as long as needed

Updates are on random days, for the most part, but I will try to update as often as I can!

Rules for requests!

I will do:  
-Ships  
-Angst  
-fluff  
-mild gore  
-anything really

I will NOT do:  
-Shipping between minors and minors or minors and adults  
-ships with CCs that have expressed they do not want to be shipped  
-smut  
-heavy gore  
-controversial topics  
-hate topics  
-deliberate hate towards a CC


	2. Touch-Tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe a mumbo and grian platonic soulmate au where like you need to touch them everyone and while to stay alive after you find them
> 
> Requested by racoraffi 

Grian laughed loudly as he flew through the sky, happily running his hands through fluffy clouds. The short man was on his way to Mumbo’s base. His friend had called Grian to his base for some mandatory cuddles, as the two of them were platonic soulmates. The two had found each other years ago, and while Grian wasn’t particularly affected by the soulmates curse, Mumbo was. 

When Grian landed, he called out for his mustached friend. Black hair soon popped out from behind a chest and a hand began waving Grian over. Grian couldn’t stop himself from letting out a few giggles when he found Mumbo laying on the floor. Grian happily picked up his tall friend, walking the two of them over to Mumbo’s red bed. 

Mumbo let out a small whine as he curled up against Grian, the smaller man beginning to pet his hair. Grian felt a small pang of guilt as the fact settled in that it was sorta his fault that Mumbo was looking weak. Grian had forgotten about their cuddle day and Mumbo could have very well died. Grian didn’t like being an immortal sometimes, and this was definitely one of them. 

Grian happily let Mumbo bury himself in Grian’s arms, and Grian whispered small apologies into his best friend's hair. It took a while for Mumbo to be fully comprehensive, but when he was Mumbo was practically purring in Grians arms. “Did you forget?”

Grian froze at the question, more regret pooling in the pit of his stomach, pulling at his heart. He couldn’t bring himself to talk, so he simply nodded, burying his nose into Mumbos hair once more. Mumbo let out a soft hum as he began playing with the feathers on Grian’s large purple wings. “I forgive you, you know.”

Grian laughs at that, bringing Mumbo closer as he wrapped his wings around the two of them. It was dark as Mumbo made eye contact with Grian, and he wiped away his tears softly. “It’s not your fault, okay? I know how sidetracked you get, and I honestly should have called you much sooner. I was pushing myself beyond my limit, and that is not your fault.”

Grian nodded along with a tearful smile. He lifted one of his red sleeves and wiped them away as the two decided to make some small talk. Grian told Mumbo of how his mansion had been going, and that he had already finished the outside of his Nether base already. Mumbo rambled on about redstone, sleepily explaining how his most recent farm works. Grian laughed as Mumbo waved his hands around, his friend rambling on about how the upcoming update would have  _ wireless redstone _ and how he would be able to do some much more with it. Grian was excited for the caves, though. With more natural caves, he would be able to really fly through them. Flying through caverns had been something he missed from Evo. 

When Mumbo eventually fell asleep, Grian let the silence around him filter through his feathers. As Grian began running his hands through Mumbos soft hair, he began to hum a small song. He didn’t know the words, but he could feel Mumbo relax even more somehow. 

Grian felt relieved and happy as he held Mumbo close to his chest. Maybe being immortal was okay sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda tired, so it's a little short--


End file.
